Poppy Valley
Poppy Megan Valley is a secondary character in the Children comic series. She is one of the FNaF 4 Kids introduced in Kenny's arc, and witnessed The Bite of '87. Appearance Poppy is a young green-eyed girl who has red hair in pigtails. She normally wears an orange tank top, a dark red skirt and green hair bands for her pigtails. Personality Poppy is a kind and caring kid, if you can get on her good day, that is. She may seem a bit mean at first, teasing Kenny in Part 169 and referring to Doug as retarded Part 183, but she can actually be quite nice and considerate towards those who she likes. Take Kenny, and how much she cares about him and how he feels at his party in Part 184. Poppy seems to be a lot smarter than the other kids her age, and finds those who aren't obnoxious, explaining why she likes other mature kids like Kenny so much. She isn't afraid to stand up against people more than twice her age, like to Richard in Part 187. History She first appears in one of the pictures in the Johnson family household in Part 157, then later fully appears is Part 169, where she jumps out of a bush to scare Kenny. He tells her she doesn't like when she scares him like that, but she argues it was just to "man him up". She then teases him with stories of the animatronics coming to life at night, which he once again doesn't like. The two then confirm the party and Kenny gets on his way home. She is later seen in Part 183 talking to Doug at Kenny's party about how much he eats. When Doug says he "wouldn't mind falling into a chocolate river" Poppy gets annoyed and tries to socialize with Kenny who is hiding under a table. She comments on how red his eyes are and asks him what's been wrong lately. When he says he can't tell her she tries to cheer him up, but is interrupted by Brian who has come to bully him once again. Kenny tries to talk him out of it which almost works, but Poppy's brother Richard gets Brian back into his former intentions. The bullies lift Kenny up to get closer to Fredbear, which Poppy tries to stop to no avail. She tries again later by yelling at her brother that it isn't funny, to which he responds "It's just a little joke! It won't kill him!" Just moments later Kenny's head is chomped down on by Fredbear, leaving Poppy and Kenny's other friends in shock and horror in Part 190. Poppy also makes a small appearance in a flashback in Part 200, being left speechless at the news of Kenny's death. Relationships Kenny Johnson Poppy has an extremely close friendship with Kenny, and despite her frequently scaring him, she seems to care about him more than any of the other kids. In Part 183 she goes straight to him when everyone else is being bothersome, and genuinely cares when she sees him so upset despite still joking about it. In Part 184 she's the one to call out how weird Kenny's been acting lately, and gets him to admit something happened despite Michael's warnings. It seems she likes him so much because he's smarter and much less obnoxious than the other kids on their block. Though we don't know Poppy's exact thoughts after the bite/Kenny's death, it's very evident that she is incredibly shaken by it, seeing how close the two were. In both Part 190 and Part 200 she doesn't say a single thing, likely in complete shock from losing such a good friend. The comic's creators have confirmed Poppy has a crush on Kenny, and that they would have gotten together if he hadn't died. Richard Valley Though Poppy's relationship with her brother before the party is unknown, she certainly isn't a fan of the way he bullies Kenny. She still seems to have a bit of trust in him, seeing as how in Part 187 she asks him to get the others to stop, showing that she has faith that he might be mature enough to get the others who she couldn't reason with. It's pretty evident that after the bite that Poppy isn't going to be too friendly with him anymore. Doug Poppy and Doug talk briefly in Part 183, where she comments about how fat he's gonna get eating all that food. She walks out after the conversation after he says he's already fat and doesn't care, and later indirectly refers to him as a "retarded person". It's quite evident she can't stand, him though the two are still mild acquaintances. Trivia *Poppy was originally going to be Kenny's sister, but that idea was scrapped. *She was going to be the one to possess Circus Baby, but it was later changed to Elizabeth. *Poppy was confirmed to be Australian by the comic creators. *Her first and last names were chosen by /u/TheDayOfPi on Reddit. *Her middle name was chosen by /u/White_Lupin. *She has been confirmed to not be immortal Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Kids Category:FNaF 4 Kids Category:Complete